1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated system and method for designing a multiple sensors security architecture using computer-based simulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operations are becoming increasingly dependent on intelligent systems to guide the designing of security architectures and planning of mission tasks. The demand for comprehensive security solutions involving advanced technology is rapidly increasing, thereby constituting the need for a robust decision support computer-based framework.
Security operations may be extensively varied by nature, targets or cost. Some operations demand the planning of multiple routes for mobile dynamic force-tasks, while others the planning of a stationary architecture for securing facilities and surveillance.
One of the main components of routes planning operations involves the development of accurate and efficient route and sensor planning algorithms for a team comprising various team members. Most of the research in this field focuses on the routing of entities along stationary locations in various operational platforms including air, naval, ground, and various tactical combinations of all three. U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,606, incorporated by reference herein, describes a comprehensive architecture for such planning.
Another patent involved in routes planning is U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,261, incorporated by reference herein. It enables the generation of a system routes for plurality of entities through a predetermined area; a system routes for plurality of entities through a predetermined area and for scanning the predetermined area; a route for each of a plurality of entities through a predetermined area and a content analysis of the predetermined area.
A stationary security architecture planning consists of the positioning of multiple sensors in a selected area. Such planning should take under consideration different types of constraints constituted by the geographical nature of the area and by the mission special demands. An optimized planning should achieve security goals and in the same time meet mission constraints. A computer-based framework supporting such planning could achieve these desired results.